Outpost of the Doomed
Plot Summary This is an episode of Irken Conquest: Season Two In response to The Rise of Vraal, Commander Mie is dispatched to investigate a sector of the Irken Empire where the Vraalskrith have been said to be grouping at, but a Nightmare Irken involvement leads the commander and her squad deeper into the abyss of deception... Transcript This is a two part Roleplay. Part One: Blockade of the Doomed Shiv: Alright Mie. Ready to be dispatched yet? Is your squad ready? Mie: *nods* Mie: Yes. Shiv: Good. I'm sending Acting Lieutenant Zag with you to help set up. He's the best aerial fighter in the 105th squad. He'll be meeting you there. Mie: *Nods* Mie: *Gets in spittle runner* Shiv: Now wait just a second. A ship is arriving promptly to pick you up... You will take too long to get there with that old ship! *a sleek looking ship flies into the hangar, seeming to appear from nowhere* *A ramp lowers and a drone mechanism falls out, being replaced by technicians with a pilot console* Mie: Hm? I've never seen this kind of...ah well. *Walks into the ship* *the ship powers up when she enters* Shiv: Good luck, Commander! Mie: *Nods* *she sees a glowing keyboard where she can enter coordinates* Mie: *Walks to the keyboard* Mie: *Enter the coordinates to the debris field* *the ship takes off and begins to speed up until an artillery shell flies out of the front of the ship* *the shell explodes, sucking the entire ship into a tiny portal that closes shortly after the ship enters* Mie: Wha... *Mie can see windows into different dimensions, but she is hovering near the membrane to Z-14, traveling at about 10 times the speed of light* Mie: Oh, I see.....I must have flew through some sort of rift. I don't have much experience with these..things. .*Is recording on her log, like she usually does in this kind of situation, also noticing a Vex Laboratories logo on several components* *she sees the debris field under her in Z-14, and another shell flies out of the ship, creating another portal* *the ship flies through the rift and immediately slows down, jostling and shaking the ship* Mie: Hm..*Looks into screens, which show views on both sides of the ship* * a vast debris field is shown. One of the larger pieces of crust appears to contain an Irken power signature* *the ship turns back to manual steering haven reached the destination* Mie: *prepares to pilot it* Mie: Okay. Soldiers, form a cirle around the debris, code 20B. *Mie notices another of the Flash Runner ships come out of a small portal near her* *There are already Irkens on one debris piece and seem to be drilling into it* *Mie's fleet surrounds the debris in a circle-shaped formation* *The other Flash Runner hails Mie* *A small light tells Mie that the other ship is hailing her* Mie: *opens transmission with the other ship* Zag: Hello Commander. This is Acting Lieutenant Zag. We have met before. I've been sent to help you with the outpost. Mie: *nods* The Admiral informed me of your arrival. Zag: Shiv? Alright. I think some of your men are already setting something up down there. Mie: Yes...I set them in a circle formation to prevent the enemy from getting in. Zag: Good plan, good plan... I'll go check on the soldiers' progress with that thing they're doing down there. Mie: *Nods* *The other ship flies down to the piece of debris that the other Irkens are on* Mie: *Gives orders to the other pilots, as to what to do if an unknown ship arrives* *Below, on the debris chunk, the drilling operation ends, leaving the chunk hollow* *The Irkens start to move in Irken equipment and install it* Mie: *prepares to land on the debris chunk* *A stone colored blast door opens for her to come in* Mie: *Walks in* *Guards on either side of the door salute* Mie: *walks further* *She sees Zag walking around and instructing an Irken where to bring a box* Zag: No, no! Bring it in there and drop it down that chute! Do I have to tell you a third time? Just do it! Irken: Uuh... Yes sir! *the Irken walks into another room* Mie: *walks further...again* Zag: Commander, things are coming along nicely. We are almost ready to activate the sensor arrays. Mie: Good to hear. *All of the sudden, the lights go out and then come back on a few seconds later* Zag: Of course... We're still working out some kinks... *A signal is sent to the debris field* *It's encrypted* Irken Technician: Lieutenant Zag! An Encrypted signal is arriving on band three! Zag: Irken Encryption? If so, open it. If not, decrypt it fast! Technician: Yes sir. *The encrypted signal coming through is in a variant of Vraalskrith* Mie: *Looks at the signal Mie: Hmm... Zag: It's not Vraalskrith, but has the same sounds... It must be a code we don't know... Zag: You, techie! Break this code or... Um... Just figure it out! Technician: Yes sir! Mie: It was likely deliberately altered to seem different, to make it harder to track. *the technician starts scrambling the signal's sounds and trying to match them with normal Vraalskrith sounds* *It is found that five words are exactly the same as regular Vraalskrith* Technician: Sir and Ma'am, we found five normal Vraalskrith words here. They read DEBRIS, IRKEN, SCUM, AMBUSH. Zag: They know we're here... Zag: Heh! We're sitting ducks! This isn't a strategic outpost, this is... This is a buffet table! Mie: A "buffet table" that's surrounded in pits of lava...my fleet is surrounding the entire outpost. There's no way in. Zag: The Vraalskrith will blast their way in, Commander. They are an ancient race with technology that is far more advanced than our own. All of their ships are hyperspace equipped and all of them are as deadly as that Plague Runner thing. Mie: ...Well, we can't just make time go faster to get better technology, Zag. We have the most and the best we can get right now. Mie: If I could just out-evolve them, then I would. But that's not how it works. Zag: Right, right... Sorry I panicked, ma'am... But, respectively, I think that this is a setup of some kind. They wouldn't be so careless as to let us receive a message not fully encoded... Mie: You're most likely right, on that note.. I think we could certainly prepare for that possibility, however. Zag: What they are setting the trap to be is the question, but we know that the message was the bait... Mie: They probably want us to follow the signal..so we'll remain in the outpost. Zag: I just can't shake the feeling that we have fallen right into their trap somehow... The crew seems on-edge and there is an eeriness in the air... I might just be imagining it... Mie: ...If the crew was nervous because we were trapped, then they'd be spys worrying about whether they've been caught, Zag. We're not exactly in the best situation..it doesn't take a guaranteed failure to make it seem "eerie". Mie: So..of course they're on edge. It's justified. Zag: Yes, indeed... Zag: *points at an Irken technician* Who's he? I haven't ever seen him before... Is he in your squad? Mie: No...I suppose he's from a different sqaud.. Zag: Hmm... *goes over and begins to fix a cannon and keeps piecing together the outpost* Zag: What do you mean our power core isn't fully completed? We need to do that before anything else! *talking to an engineer* Mie: *Is staring intently at the radar* Engineer: *turns around and walks away* Zag: *walks back over to Mie* So Commander, the power core is almost complete. We can then get the shields up. Mie: *Nods* Mie: Good. *a dot comes on on the radar, but on the next revolution, it is gone* Zag: *looks intently at it and hits the monitor* What the heck was that?!? Mie: No idea.. *another dot appears right next to the debris chunk and then disappears* Mie: ....*Sends a message to her fleet, using some kind of phone device, but seemingly intended for military use, telling them to prepare for nearby intruders.* Zag: We can't fire on it if it's already near the outpost... The ships will kill everyone! Mie: ....I'll consider a potential retreat, then..but let's not panic either way. Zag: Right, right... we just REALLY need to get those shields up... Mie: It is preferable that they are up before the enemy arrives...but we must be prepared for the possibility that they aren't, either way. *the power goes on at highest level, showing that the reactor is on* Zag: *intercom* Fire up the shields! *the shields go up, producing a bluish glow out the windows* *the dot appears again, and is not hovering right over the base, seemingly inside the shields* Zag: That isn't good... Mie: Wh..h-how..no, it certainly isn't... *the dot disappears all together and a noise is heard down the hall* Zag: *looks behind him, grabs his rifle, and goes towards the sound* Mie: *Pulls out her laser rifle and follows* Zag: *takes aim and sees a spittle runner crashed into the side of the base* *there is no one in it *A moth flies down and lands on Zag's face* Zag: Egh! *smacks it* *They hear grumbling around a corner* Mie: .... Voice: Stupid jumping bean sweater- wait, why did i restock that? Zag: We have a traitor among us... We ought to lock down everything. No ships, people, or supplies go in or out until release of Mie or myself! *to a few guards* Zag: *turns to where he hears the voice and points his rifle* Xisenin: *walks around the corner and sees them* Oh. Hi there. Xisenin: Sorry about the moth.. Mie: ...What the heck are you doing here?! Zag: What the heck?!? *aims the rifle at his forehead* This is the intruder, Commander! *It hovers over his head* I'm on a mission! Xisenin: Remember my little box army? They're patrolling out there. They're so good, nobody's seen them! Zag: This is an internal affair of the Irken Empire! You are an intruder and will be questioned and maybe terminated! For all I know, you are a Vraalskrith! Mie: Stand down, Zag... I know this one... And, T_T That makes no difference! You have no clearence whatsoever to be here! *to Xisenin Xisenin: Hey! I can slice myself in half to show you, but then I'd be dead. Zag: Get out or die! Xisenin: And i'm just looking for my moth! Jeez. *takes the moth and dissapears* *a bunch of guards surround where he used to be* *He is completely gone* Zag: Guards, put up an irradiated lead barrier around the outpost! We don't want him getting in again. *the guards march off to do that* *Xisenin's voice is heard behind him* That's stupid. I can still get in.. You can't keep me out if you don't know how i get in. Mie: ...Then we have no choice to arrest you and send you back to Shiv, unless you leave. Do you want that? Zag: If you are part of the Irken Empire, you will be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law. If not... Well... you will see... Xisenin's Voice: Well, where am i? The only thing here is air.. vibrating air. *Jazz music starts playing around them* Zag: *swears* You may not understand this, but we are trying to protect billions of Irkens right now! YOU NEED TO LEAVE! Xisenin: HehehHEHEHE.... *the voice is gone* Zag: Uh huh... Let's just get back to work. Zag: I'll get some of our spec-ops people on the job of tracking down the impostor. Zag: *intercom* Lok! Get to the bridge! Lok: *intercom* Yes, sir! *runs to bridge* Lok: What is it, sir? Zag: *intercom* And... Erm... Sev, get here too! Zag: Lok, I need you and Sev to track down the impostor that crashed into our ship. He could be anywhere and is disguised as an Irken. *Sev gets to the bridge too* Lok: Hm. I'll see what I can do, sir. Sev: Yeah, let's get going. Lok: I might need the help of an old colleague... Does this guy have any special abilities? Zag: We have no idea. Mie: An "old colleague"? Keep in mind that we can't have just anyone in here. *They hear a meeping noise* Lok: This is going to be hard... What's that? Zag: I have no idea... Probably a security drone or something... *Rolly rolls by* Lok: *aims handgun at it* What is that thing? Zag: Looks at it and turns back to Lok* A security drone... It would seem... Lok: weird... Rolly: Meep meep! Sev: Yeah... Anyway.. Let's get to the mission! *grabs his gun* Rolly: *follows Sev* Sev: See ya after we complete the mission, Zag! Zag: Yeah, good luck with that, bro. Lok: *to mie* now that that thing seems to not want to harm us, I have to say that the colleague is merely my old SIR Unit... *he walks off, pulling out his comlink* Mie: ...Okay then... Rolly: *rolls around Mie* Rolly: Meep! Meep ma meep meep meep meee meep. Sev: *walks down to the crash site and looks at the Spittle Runner* Lok: KEY, come to the bridge of the outpost at these coordinates! *into com* *he enters some coordinates in* Mie: ........ Sev: Hmm... *looks at the ship and notices that one of the tiny data readouts is not in Irken* Sev: Lok, look at this! This readout... What language is that? *a SIR Unit pops out of the air vent directly above Lok's head* Lok : *looks* no clue... Lok: Agh! KEY! Way to make an entrance... Sev: Hmm... *takes a picture of the writing and downloads it into a computer* KEY: I don't think it was that showy... KEY, reporting for duty, sir! *salutes* Sev: This language is called Cyraal, a language spoken on a Vraalskrith planet called Cydarkk near here... It is a dialect of Vraalskrith, but we don't know all of it yet... Lok: Interesting... Sev: This means that perhaps the Vraalskrith fleet is grouping up there... Or that someone other than the Vraalskrith has been misinformed as to what their primary language is... Lok: So, how should we go at this? *to Sev* Sev: well, This means that the Vraalskrith may be right around the corner, so we need to tell the Commander. Lok: Ok... But I thought we were hunting something down... *A nearby airlock opens, and Dandruff walks in, holding a laser sniper rifle, and salutes to Sev* Sev: This is more important... *transmitter* Commander Mie, we may have located the Vraalskrith fleet. Sev: *nods at Dandruff in acknowledgement* Lok: *draws handguns and points them at Dandruff* Uh, who are you? Mie: Ah..what information can you give me? *At Sev* *Another irken with a laser sniper rifle yells giddily* MY TURN! *and runs out* Lok: T_T Dandruff: *stares at Lok* Mew? Sev: The dialect on the crashed ship is called Cyrall, and it is spoken in a system not far from here... *to Mie* Lok: SPEAK! Sev: *aside to Lok* he can't speak, Lok... Lok: Ugh... These defects will be the end of me... He is defective, correct? Or is he just crazy...? Sev: Dunno. Let's focus on the task at hand, though. Dandruff: *Watches* Lok: Hey! Mute! Why are you just standing there...? Sev: So... That's a thing... Perhaps we should send some ships over to check it out? *on comlink with Mie* Lok: He's creeping me out, Sev... Dandruff: *shrugs and mews cutely* Sev: *aside to Lok* Just deal with it... He's only a guard Mie: Sounds good. We must assure that they don't know we're aware of there presence at all costs, however. *To the question* Lok: * eye twitches as he watches Dandruff watch him* Dandruff: *stares at Lok* Lok: T_I *two ships fly off in the direction of the supposed Vraalskrith Fleet* Lok: I better follow them... Sev: No, we have a mission to find the spy on this ship. Sev: Let the pilots do their job, and do your own Lok: Key, get over here so I don't have to be alone with Sev and this creep... *into comlink* *Key jets out of a nearby elevator Dandruff: Meow. *looks around* Sev: Let's find us that spy... *loads a magazine into his machine gun* Dandruff: *Makes sure that his laser sniper is charged* Key: Greetings, master. Sev. And... Uh... You. *points at dandruff* Dandruff: *nods* Sev: alright, here's the plan: Dandruff, Lok, come with me. Key, keep watch over the enemy ship crash. We need to ensure that he doesn't return to the scene of the crime... Dandruff: *Follows Sev, noticably not making a single noise, you wouldn't know he was there without seeing him* Sev: Lok, come on. We should check out the power core, control center, and medical ward first. Lok: Ok, what exactly am I supposed to do? You called Key and I here to do a job, and so far I have not received direct instructions or even any background for this operation... I feel slightly under-informed... Sev: I told you all of it about five minutes ago, but... A Vraalskrith spy broke in with that ship *points to the crashed ship* and we are tracking him down Lok: Five minutes...? ARGH! Maybe I am going crazy! Sev: Sure, bro... Whatever. Are you ready for the mission? Lok: Ok, ok... Key, scan for remnants of a Vraalskrith biosignature... And yes. I think so. Dandruff: *sniffs* Sev: We already did those scans, and all the biosig info we found was one of an Irken organism in the ship... Well... Zav:*Walks into the area* Dandruff: *is prowling around, trying to find a scent trail* Key: Sweeping now... *her antenna releases a greenish wave of light that pans over the ceiling, floor, and walls* Sev: Well the biosig was almost Irken... I did a DNA sequencing, and only one mutation was found... But he will still be hard to find. Key: *scanner beeps* Says who? Zav: Hmm..*Is placing small emergency devices in most of the cameras, as instructed by Mie* Key: I'm picking up traces... It went sort of this way. Sev: alright. Even if you pick up that mutation, we will probably lose the signal once we get into a more densely populated place.. He disguised himself very well... Dandruff: *looks around* Sev: The Vraalskrith are notoriously good at bio manipulation of any type Key: *she jumps onto Lok's shoulder, and he takes off down the hall as she scans* Sev: *follows behind Lok and Key* Dandruff: *follows* Sev: We are getting to the power core... I thought he'd be here Key: Hard to say... He's could be hiding out of our sight and my scanner... Mie: *Over an intercom* If an Irken that is not indentified by the system enters this outpost, attack, capture, and execute if necessary. Thank you. *intercom turns off* Dandruff: *Sniffs the air and looks around, following* Lok: Ugh. Mindless violence. Never really liked that sort of thing... Which is why Vira and I don't get along. Sev: Hey, that's our mission! Hurry guys, we gotta kill him before someone else does! Key: *as she scans* Nobody gets along with Vira... Sev: She's more like turd-ra... Heh... Don't tell her I said that... Key: Come on, I know you're out there... Sev: so... Were is that scanner of yours leading? Key: It's almost as if he's hiding IN the reactor itself... If that's even possible. That's where I'm picking up most of the signature. Key: Is that possible? Sev: That's impossible unless he is projecting the signature throughout the reactor... Dandruff: *keeps scouting* Sev: Which would mean that he wouldn't be using that frequency of disguise anymore. O_O Lok: Alright... We need to double back and look for another trace... *Key groans* Sev: Quick! Switch your scanners back to Vraalskrith! Key: *swaps scanner* Key: AHA! *a dot appears on Key's radar in the medical ward, and soon a lot of screams are heard* Sev: Crap... This is bad... Key: Looks like we're back in the right track... *jets come out of her feet and she flies Lok into medical ward* *all of the sudden, the lights go out* Dandruff: *hisses and takes off toward the medical ward* Key: *eyes, antenna, and body panel all glow golden, dimly lighting part of the room* *Dandruff sees a bunch of broken jars and a smashed tank, as well as hearing some clicking Vraalskrith sounds* Lok: That's not normal... Dandruff: *navigates noiselessly around the room* Sev: *turns on his gun's light and sweeps around the room, seeing no sign of the intruder* Zav: *Panics and peers into the medical ward* Zav: *Goes back to monitoring other rooms* *suddenly, tiny traces of some gas can be smelled* Lok: *hears more clicks and swears under breath* Vraalskrith: *clicking sounds* jumps on top of Key and stabs her with his claws* Dandruff: Rowrr! *clambers out of the room and hides by the doorway, readying his laser sniper* Sev: Aagh! *fires a few bolts of plasma into the Vraalskrith, making it really mad* Dandruff: *headshots the Vrallskrith* Key: GAAAAAAAH! *her antenna, which is spiked, electrifies and stabs into the Vraalskrith* Vraalskrith: *tackles Sev, trying to stab him, but then dies* Sev: Eugh... Key: *her eye has been torn from its socket and is sparking wildly* *she holds her hand over it* Dandruff: *Looks around* *Sev shoves the dead Vraalskrith off of him* Sev: Wait... Do you guys smell something? *gas begins to fill the room* Key: Lok... *zzt* I can't... *spark* go on... *her eyes fade out and she dies out* Dandruff: *darts out, and does the 'Fall back!' Gesture* Lok: *sees a long tear across her chest from the Vraalskrith* NO! NO! KEY! DON'T GO! DON'T... *Three large mechanical insectoid arms spring out of a panel on the dead Vraalskrith soldier all of the sudden, and a shrill voice is heard from the panel as well* Voice: I see you've killed my little spy, Irkens, but you'll not escape this space station with your lives... Consider this a gift from supreme commander Clod... *the transmission dies out, and the dead Vraalskrith springs at the Irkens* *the group spreads out to avoid it, all except for Lok, who is facing the other way and trying to reboot KEY* *the Vraalskrith body throws itself at her, stabbing a hole in her leg with a metallic arm* Lok: AAUGH!! Mie: *shoots the panel, frying the leg circuits and making the legs die out* *the odd gas from before seems to be affecting the wound, making it become worse and worse until Lok passes out* Sev: Well, that was bad... I wonder what that thing meant by leaving us a gift... Dandruff: *shrugs* Sev: *on comlink* Mie, isn't that 'supreme commander clod' guy a, uh... A nightmare Irken, or something? That doesn't sound anything like a Vraalskrith name... Mie: Could be, sure. Mie: It does certainly sound like an Irken name, but that doesn't say much... I'm on my way to your location. Sev: Yeah. Okay. *coughs* Bleh... Something still smells foul in here... Dandruff: *sniffs* O_O Sev: It could just be the dead Vraalskrith talking, but I think I smell gas... Hey dandruff, did ya cut the chees- *coughs* uugh. Dandruff: *shrugs* Dandruff: *coughs and passes out* Mie: *walks in to see this* ..That's..strange... *lucky for the Elites, their facemasks have small air filters in them* Dandruff: *still out cold* Sev: O_o Oh no... *runs into the hallway and slams open a cabinet, revealing a set of gas masks* Sev: *tosses a mask to Mie, and places gas masks over the faces of Dandruff and Lok* Dandruff: *eyes shoot open* Mie: *quickly puts the mask on* Sev: *puts a mask over his own face, and then hits a lockdown button on the wall* Oh no... The soldiers in the medical ward... They have almost no chance of survival with their masks off... And Zag, too... Sev: *on comlink* Zag, are you on the command deck still? If so, put on a gas mask and hit the biohazard switch! Dandruff: o-o Sev: Uh... Zag? *he hears a bunch of groaning and yelling coming from the other side of the line* Dandruff: O_O *listens to the comlink* *the line dies out, signifying Interference of some kind* Sev: Great... This soup is too thick... It's jamming everything up Sev: What do we do, commander? The lockdown is gonna close all the doors really soon... We need to act fast Mie: ..As far as I can see, the only thing to do right now is head to the medical ward and see what was going on. Dandruff: *nods* Sev: It's just a door or two over, but... I don't see why we would go there. Dandruff: *gestures to the comlink* Sev: ... Dude, we can't use the comlink... The gas makes for too much interference... Dandruff: *waits for orders* Sev: If I may, I think we should try to make it to the command deck... It's the safest place in here, and then we can access all of the wired cameras and intercoms... Anything wireless probably won't work. *in there Dandruff: *nods and looks around* Mie: Yes, for a moment I..Yes, we'll head there. That makes sense. Sev: Alright... This gas, though... It doesn't seem to be too bad... I wonder what tricks are up it's metaphorical sleeves... Dandruff: *looks for a map to the command deck* Sev: I'm pretty sure the command deck is at the top level, but we will have to take an elevator, and I'm not so sure those would be working... They might still be rebooting from the power loss a while ago... Dandruff: *points to a door that says "MAINTENANCE LADDERS AND TUNNELS* Sev: ah, excellent! *walks over to the door and then realizes that, to save space, the maintenance ladders are actually IN the elevator shaft* Uh... Guys? This may not be the best plan... Dandruff: *shrugs and opens the door* Sev: Meh... * follows* Dandruff: *begins climbing the ladder* Mie: *Hesitantly follows as well* Sev: *hooks his machine gun to his back and starts climbing behind Dandruff * After a while of climbing, they start to hear noises out of one of the elevator doors, which is slightly open* Dandruff: *perks up and stares at the door* Sev: Hmm... *jumps onto a beam on the other side of the elevator and looks through the small crack* Sev: *eyes widen* This just got a whole lot worse... Mie: *looks at the door intently* ..*comes closer to the door to look through the crack* Dandruff: *climbs along the wall of the elevator shaft and looks through the crack* *in the corridor, there are a few Irken medics moaning and walking around, their skin completely burned off and their eyes glazed over... They are just wandering around, throwing up, and occasionally bumping into things* Dandruff: O_O Sev: *glances at the other side of the hallway, and sees one of them chewing and clawing at a smashed control panel, sending high voltage electricity bolts out of the panel* Dandruff: *keeps staring* *several of the other ones wander over to the panel and start touching it as well, tearing more and more into the electronics* Mie: *is at a loss for words at this point, and considers action* Sev: The gas... It's a disease... But- Oh god... Whoever engineered this disease wants us completely crippled... These things will tear up the entire station! Dandruff: *Looks up the elevator shaft and back into the crack* Sev: Man, we REALLY need to hurry... But, uh... Better put these poor guys out of their misery, huh? Mie: If that's the..yes, before they cause any more damage.. Dandruff: *nods and shoots one* Sev: *fires up machine gun and mows down the rest* Sev: This is bad... Really bad... Sev: I think... Maybe a change of plans... Maybe we should go secure the power core... Or... I dunno... Sev: Uh...commander? What should we do? Mie: That depends on where our original destination and the power core compare to where we are now. In general, whichever takes less time to reach should be the best option.. Sev: •~• Uuh... Well... The power core is on a lower level, but it's further away from the elevator, and the control center is at the top, but right at the same place as the elevator shaft Dandruff: *shows thought in his face* Mie: Well...we should head to the power core. If we get there fast, it should have some of a chance. Sev: Yeah, well, we'd better hurry!!! * above, there are two infected Irkens chewing on the elevator cables, and they can feel the vibrations reverberating stronger and stronger from where they are* *the cables snap, sending the elevator hurtling towards them* Dandruff: *lets go of the cable, falling down the elevator shaft* Sev: Aagh! *PAK legs come out and he jumps off of the elevator as the elevator falls, using his PAK blaster, cutting a hole through the elevator car* Dandruff: *grabs the rim of the hole and climbs in* Sev: *grabs onto the edge of the hole and lifts himself into the falling car* Sev: Hurry commander! Mie: *Just barely managing to get off, uses her PAK legs to quickly jump into the hole* Sev: *sees an open elevator door below them* There! Everyone, climb to the top of the car and jump into that door there! Dandruff: *leaps out of the hole and into the door* Sev: *climbs out of the top and jumps, rolling and tumbling through the door* Mie: *Graps the area around the elevator door with her PAK legs, and uses them to sling her through the door, allowing her to reach the other side Sev: Uuugh Dandruff: *looks around the room they are in* Sev: *stands up and looks through the door, seeing the car smash into the bottom of the shaft and crush instantly *there are two infected Irkens in the far corner of the room, hitting their heads into a group of broken wires* Dandruff: *looks at them* Sev: *turns around and looks at them, slowly taking out his machine gun* Dandruff: *raises his laser sniper* Mie: *Raises a laser handgun* 8:24 INVADER VEX Infected Irken: Uuuuuuuhhh.... *turns around and looks at them, seeing the weapons packed with electrical power* Infected Irken: *starts walking towards them, then sprints in one quick burst at them, screaming as loud as he can* Dandruff: *tenses and fires the laser sniper, but misses* 8:26 Invader Jib Mie: *Shoots the infected Irken quickly, missing once but hitting twice* 8:26 INVADER VEX Sev: *fires a few shots into the Irken's face, but it doesn't stop him* Sev: AAH! back into the elevator! * swings around into the elevator shaft just as the Irken is about to reach them 8:28 Invader Jib Mie: *Quickly stabs the infected Irken with a battle knife, proceeding to jump into the elevator* 8:28 LIRLIR Dandruff: *follows* 8:28 Invader Jib *elevator shaft, I mean 8:28 INVADER VEX *with a knife in his chest and a burnt off face, the Irken runs towards them, but can't stop fast enough and falls down the shaft YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. 8:30 INVADER VEX Sev: Uuuh... There's still one in there... *peeks back in, seeing the Irken with his head in the wall, but then some sparks fly out of the area and a loud popping noise is heard* Long Time has joined the chat. 8:31 INVADER VEX Sev: *steps back into the room, looking a little closer at the Irken, and it appears that his cardiovascular system exploded from electricity overload, causing him to be bleeding all over the room* 8:32 LIRLIR Dandruff: *returns to the room* 8:32 INVADER VEX Sev: O_O Sev: And... The virus makes them WANT to do this...? *shudders 8:32 LIRLIR Dandruff: *shoots it in the head to make sure* 8:33 INVADER VEX Sev: Dude... We have to figure out how to fix this... Mie, your entire squad may be taken out right here... If there's no cure... Long Time has left the chat. 8:34 Invader Jib Mie:....... 8:35 INVADER VEX Sev: Oh man... *sits down in a corner* I'm trained to fight soldiers, not microscopic bugs... Uuugghhhh.... 8:36 Invader Jib Mie: A cure...that's...that's easier said... *looks down motionless, in deep thought* 8:39 INVADER VEX Sev: ._. Mmmm.... Yeah... Maybe, if we could find the, uh...... The gene that the virus changes, we could make an antivirus to change it or.... Or however it works 8:39 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks at the corpse, which is around sparking wires* Dandruff: *looks back and forth at the corpse and the wires* Dandruff: *takes out a scanner and reads the energy output of the wires, which is significantly higher than the wires in the rest of the room* 8:42 INVADER VEX Sev: Maybe... Maybe we should try to contact any survivors... But... For that we would need to go to the command deck... 8:42 LIRLIR Dandruff: *hands the scanner findings to Sev* 8:42 INVADER VEX *The lights suddenly explode and spark* 8:43 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks up at them* 8:43 INVADER VEX *small red emergency lights come on in the corners of the room 8:44 LIRLIR Dandruff: *points to the scanner findings* 8:45 INVADER VEX Sev: the lights... That means that a circuit was involuntarily cut because of electronic damage, which means that the generator core has stopped, and we are running on only stored energy.... This is REALLY bad... Sev: *looks over at Dandruff* Hmm? *looks at the scanner screen* 8:46 LIRLIR Dandruff: *points to the zombie, to the wires, and then to where the lights were* *the zombie corpse* 8:47 INVADER VEX Sev: ... 8:47 YourFavoriteFangirl (Brb 8:48 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks at Sev* 8:49 INVADER VEX Sev: ?... I wish you could talk, man... Here, just write it out. *hands him a small notepad* 8:49 LIRLIR Dandruff: *writes "THE ZOMBIES ARE ATTRACTED TO ELECTRICITY. WE COULD LAY A TRAP" * Long Time has joined the chat. 8:50 INVADER VEX Sev: Oh, yeah... I guess it would be easy to set a trap now that the power is out, huh... 8:54 INVADER VEX Sev: Well... Mmm... If we get to the command deck, we can revert all the auxiliary electricity to one point, but it would have to be a really big circuit to hold all that... Long Time has left the chat. 8:55 LIRLIR Dandruff: *writes "WHERE WOULD THEY BE HEADED NOW?" * 8:56 INVADER VEX Sev: They would probably be in the same places as before, but not getting as much electricity... I think we should continue up the elevator shaft now, though... 8:56 LIRLIR Dandruff: *nods and walks toward the elevator shaft* 8:57 INVADER VEX Sev: Commander? Ready to go? *looks at Mie* 8:57 Invader Jib Mie: ..Yes. Mie: *Heads for the elevator shaft as well* 8:58 INVADER VEX Sev: *starts to climb the elevator again* 8:58 LIRLIR Dandruff: *starts crawling up the side of the elevator shaft, periodically using his PAK legs to assist in climbing* 8:58 INVADER VEX *Typo, the elevator ladder Sev: Watch out for the infected guys... There are some lights in here, so there may be some of them. 8:59 LIRLIR Dandruff: *sees the ladder and jumps to it and continues climbing up the ladder* 9:00 Invader Jib Mie: *Climbs up the ladder as well* 9:01 INVADER VEX *The top of the shaft is far away, but it begins to come into view, and they see the swinging cable from before where the infected Irkens cut it off* Sev: I think I have an idea... Grab onto the cable, guys. 9:02 LIRLIR Dandruff: *grabs it* 9:02 Invader Jib Mie: *Uses her PAK legs to jump hire, and grabs onto the wire* 9:04 INVADER VEX Sev: Grabs onto it and takes out a PAK leg, stabbing it into a clamp attached to the wire, which sends the wire and them retracting back up to the top of the elevator shaft* 9:04 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks around from the top* 9:05 INVADER VEX Sev: *jumps off back onto the ladder near the top* 9:05 LIRLIR Dandruff: *jumps onto the ladder* Long Time has joined the chat. 9:06 Invader Jib Mie: *Manages to do the same* 9:06 INVADER VEX *the end of the cable goes through the hook at the top and falls down the shaft Sev: Almost there... *they see the door to the control room* 9:09 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks at it* 9:09 INVADER VEX Sev: *Jumps up to it and blasts it open* 9:10 LIRLIR Dandruff: *follows into the control room* 9:10 INVADER VEX Sev: *holds his gun up and looks around the room* 9:11 Invader Jib Mie: *follows into the control room as well* 9:11 LIRLIR Dandruff: *raises his laser sniper and pans around the room* 9:11 INVADER VEX *there are several Irkens in gas masks who appear to be passed out in a corner, including Zag and Zav, as well as a few technicians and a couple more Irkens in Mie's battalion* Sev: Guys? *walks over to them and shakes some of them around, and a few of them start to move around* 9:13 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks at them* 9:14 INVADER VEX Zag: Uugh... Wha? Sev? 9:14 Invader Jib Zav: ....H...Huh... 9:15 LIRLIR Dandruff: *looks around the room* 9:15 INVADER VEX Sev: Who else here is alive? Anyone? Everyone? 9:16 Invader Jib Zav: M..Mo..Most of the ones in gas masks are..I..I think.. 9:17 LIRLIR Dandruff: *observes the exterior of the station that's visible from the control center through the windows* 9:17 INVADER VEX Sev: *looks at one of the technicians, and it looks like he was never able to remove the filter cover, and he suffocated inside his mask* Sev: *shudders* *an Irken in the corner starts coughing and moaning* 9:18 LIRLIR Dandruff: *raises his sniper and points it at the Irken* 9:18 INVADER VEX Sev: Hey, dandruff, can you go see if that guy is alive? *points at him* 9:19 LIRLIR Dandruff: *nods and approaches him slowly* 9:19 INVADER VEX *he is wearing a gas mask and lying face down* 9:20 LIRLIR Dandruff: *points the sniper down at him, still unsure of whether or not to disturb him* 9:22 INVADER VEX Irken: *rolls over and continues coughing like crazy, until they see him vomit and some of the vomit comes out of the side of his mask* 9:22 LIRLIR Dandruff: *shakes his head and steps back, still pointing the sniper at him* 9:23 INVADER VEX Sev: Eegh... Wait- Dandruff! He's infected!!! He never sealed his gas mask! That's why vomit came out of the sides! Shoot him! 9:23 LIRLIR Dandruff: *shoots him* 9:23 INVADER VEX *Sev pulls his gun out and approaches* Irken: *moans loudly and stands up slowly, turning around and accidentally knocking his mask off, revealing his peeling and messed up face and skin* Sev: Gaah! *starts shooting him in the face with his machine gun* 9:26 LIRLIR Dandruff: *circles the zombie, shaking the sniper* 9:26 Invader Jib Mie: *Shoots the infected Irken in the head with her handgun* 9:26 LIRLIR Dandruff: *gives up on this tactic and just shoots it* 9:27 INVADER VEX *after about fifteen shots from the machine gun, one from the handgun and two from the sniper, the shots are able to blow his head apart, splattering huge amounts of blood around the room* Sev: *wipes some blood from one of the eyepieces of his mask* 9:30 LIRLIR Dandruff: *returns to the windows* 9:32 INVADER VEX Sev: Gross....... Uh... We should probably use the emergency power for the intercom and sent an announcement for all the survivors to make it to the battery of escape pods. And what remains, we can use for a diversion *send 9:33 LIRLIR Dandruff: *nods* 9:35 INVADER VEX Sev: Mie, you want to do it, or should I? 9:36 Invader Jib Mie: I'll do it. 9:37 INVADER VEX Sev: *nods* Long Time has left the chat. 9:38 Invader Jib Mie: *Walks up to the intercom* *Talks into it*All remaining survivors should head to the escape pods as soon as possible. This is an emergency, and alternate actions can mean life or death. I repeat, head to the escape pods as fast as possible. 9:39 INVADER VEX Sev: Good, good... Zag, you and the others ought to make your way down there now... Mie, you and dandruff can go too. I'll finish rerouting this and meet you there. 9:40 Invader Jib Mie: *Starts heading to the escape pod section with Dandruff8 9:40 LIRLIR Dandruff: *follows* 9:41 INVADER VEX Sev: *starts rerouting the power* Sev: Oh man... Lok... I totally forgot! Uuugh... *finishes rerouting and then sets a detonator to the core overload* Sev: *comlink* Mie, command the escape pods to leave... I have something to do. Sev: *slides down the ladder really quickly until he sees the right door, and he goes into the medical ward, his gun locked and loaded* Long Time has joined the chat. 9:49 Invader Jib Mie: *Meanwhile, reaches the escape pod room and commands all of the escape pods to leave* 9:50 INVADER VEX *he crosses into the right room, which is completely dark and smells really bad* *the dead body of the Vraalskrith, now semi-rotten and smelly, KEY's totally broken and messed up and broken body, and the slumped form of Lok are seen as silhouettes* Long Time has left the chat. 9:51 INVADER VEX Sev: *uses PAK legs to lift Lok up and then turns around* Dandrufff: *looks around boredly* 9:58 INVADER VEX Sev: *slides down the ladder a bit further, going to an emergency airlock door* 9:59 YourFavoriteFangirl (Back :3 9:59 LIRLIR (Hi.) 9:59 INVADER VEX Sev: *comlink* Commander, can you tell one of your ships to come pick me up at airlock number 15? Sev: And, uh... Hurry, please! *sees some infected Irkens crawling toward him *sev activates a bubble helmet and opens the airlock, sucking air into space* Sev: *shoots at the Infected Irkens* I can't hold them off much longer! 10:02 LIRLIR Dandruff: *writes "I CAN USE MY OWN SPACESHIP TO GET OUT, IF NEED BE" * Long Time has joined the chat. 10:05 INVADER VEX *One infected Irken grabs onto one of Sev's PAK legs and bites into it, causing electricity to flow into his body and blow apart him and the PAK leg* 10:05 Invader Jib Mie: *Opens a transmission quickly using a device* Hello?...Ah. Yes. Make sure to pick up Sev at Airlock 15. Immediately. 10:05 INVADER VEX Sev: Gaah! *shoots more of them* 10:06 Invader Jib *A ship quickly heads for Sev's location* Sev: *before he is overrun, he pushes off from the airlock! traveling slowly out into space* *Sev starts waving at the ship* *The ship picks Sev up* Sev: *gasping for air, throws his mask off and tells a medic to take care of Lok *Meanwhile, all of the escape pods are sent flying into space, unnoticed by the fleet because of all the chaos* *The pods fly and fly out into space for almost a day before, very luckily, they see a small star with a tiny earth like planet orbiting it* *under heavy gravitational pull, all the occupants of the pods can do is plummet... *Plummet towards a jungle... The jungle of the doomed... Part Two: Jungle of the Doomed **The escape pods are plummeting downwards, one of them has Dandruff and Mie in it* **the escape pods hit the ground, some of them smashing deep into the ground, others bouncing off and leaving large scars in the forest* *Dandruff: *braces for impact* **Two escape pods hit the ground at a sharp angle, exploding in fireballs* **Mie and Dandruff's pod hits the ground, and the front of the pod crumples as they smash twenty feet into the ground* *Dandruff: *looks around when everything settles* **another pod hits near them, knocking a lot of dirt onto of their pod's door* *Mie: *Manages to force he escape pod open, and coming out of it, she tries to make sense of her surroundings* *Dandruff: *walks out in front of Mie, looking around* **Pods are falling to the ground in steady intervals, hitting in lots of different places throughout the jungle* **The last one hits the ground* **Jungle noises are now heard, as well as other unfamiliar noises* **a lot of Irken Elites start to stumble out of pods, but the impact killed most of the technicians, medics, and those not wearing armor* *Dandruff: *hears a distant Irken scream as well as the cries of many animals* *Dandruff: *looks around, still unsure of what to do* Dandruff: *walks around* *A pod gets kicked out and Zag comes out* Dandruff: *looks at Zag* Zag: *walks out to them* Mie, the battalion is thin... From my calculations we lost about half to the plague, and we just lost about a fourth of the survivors... Mie: Alright...I mean..understood..*Looks around hesitantly* Dandruff: *waits* Zag: Also... I tried to contact Sev back at your battalion, but we are too far away from a central transmission unit. *Animal roars are heard* Zag: *looks in that direction* Maybe we should take some cover... *Overhead, an animal darts between trees, screeching in panic, followed by another one of the same species, but much faster, which screeches* Mie: Yes, that would be our best option right now Dandruff: *looks around for a viable option of cover* Zag: *flies up to a large tree branch* If any of the pods have fuel left, we could boost them up into this tree and tie them down for a place to stay... First, though, should we have all the troops consolidated into one place? Mie: Yes.. Dandruff: *nods* Zag: SOLDIERS!!! MEET BY THE LIGHT! *he turns on his jetpack again, producing a large source of light* *mostly soldiers, but also a few technicians, medics, and other personnel gather around the area* Dandruff: *looks at them all* Zag: Everyone, work on making some shelter! We need to get off the ground and into the trees, so rig pulleys to get pods up there, cut wood to make platforms, whatever you can! *The survivors start preparing shelter, as instructed* Dandruff: *walks around, occasionally helping people build things* *in roughly three hours, they are able to create a small wooden platform in a large tree with several pods sitting along the platform, which have been converted into temporary shelter spots* Dandruff: *walks around on the platform* Zag: Alright... They have this weird old fashioned thing called an internal combustion engine, and it uses organic fuel to make heat and energy, so I think I'll try to replicate that to produce heat and light... Zag: *goes over, and about thirty minutes later, he has a really tiny and kinda sad fire going in a small metal box* Dandruff: *stares at the pathetic thing* Zag: Uuh... I'm not sure this is how it works... *throws some more wood on the fire* It's so primitive I actually don't really know how to do it... Dandruff: *holds his hands up to the fire and smiles* Zag: So, commander... What so we do? We have no contact with the Empire, and very few survivors... What's our next move? Mie: Well...We can either investigate our surroundings a bit more, if to find anything useful...if not too dangerous, or...Hm..I don't know what else.. Dandruff: *sits* Zag: Mm... *Walks to the edge of the platform and looks down at the dark forest floor* Dandruff: *does the same* Zag: I don't see how we're gonna get through this one... We're lost on a jungle planet with no contact, no ship, and few weapons... We may survive, but I'm not sure if escape is entirely probable... Not to be a pessimist, but what options do we have? Mie: Right now, I'm not entirely sure we have any.. Dandruff: *sees a creature far below* Zag: *sits down on the edge of the platform, observing the rest of the camp, and it looks like everyone's mood is similar to his own* *Meanwhile, far below on the jungle floor, in a destroyed escape pod buried beneath the surface, a rotten and dead Irken corpse snaps to life just as ground water rushes into the cabin, killing the other Irken in the pod and water logging the zombie* *a grey dust like substance washes off the Zombie and into the water... *Back at the makeshift tree home..thing..* Zag: *Sitting by the fire trying to search rescue frequencies, but none exist* Dandruff: *is also sitting by the fire, looking around* *A masked Irken Elite with a sniper rifle, a camouflage uniform, and splatters of blood on his suit walks up to them and sits down on a box* Dandruff: *looks at him* Zag: *looks at him, then dandruff, then back at him* Dandruff: *looks into the treetops, and keeps thinking he's seeing things* Zag: Sooo... Who are you? *to the Sniper* Dandruff: *looks back to the sniper* Delta: Elite Sniper: Codename Delta. I'm in Mie's squad... But you aren't... Why are you here, soldier? Dandruff: *looks around for Mie* Zag: Uuh... I'm the acting Lieutenant from the outpost before we had to evacuate. I'm from Commander Rees's squad. Delta: Ah, I see... *looks at Mie and solutes* Commander. Dandruff: *observes a fruit fall from the canopy above and crack open on the floor, as a small, urchin-like creature crawls out of the fruit' s remains* Dandruff: *looks at Mie and salutes* *the urchin creature is apparently feeding on the fruit' s remains* Mie: *Looks to him* Delta, yes. *Looks to Zag* Yes, he's a part of my squad. Not of concern for now. Zag: Yes, commander. *Another identical urchin creature leaps onto the first one and they both fight* Delta: *looks down at the two creatures and smashes their legs onto the ground, pinning them a few inches apart by their own entrails* Delta: Hm... *looks at the things, and then moves his feet away from them* Urchin creature: *let's out a strange, windy hooting* *The canopies become alive with a chorus of hooting* Zag: This jungle makes me nervous... I wonder if there is any sentient life out there in the jungle- *A large beast lumbers beneath them, a smaller dead animal flopping around and bleeding in its mouth* *the hooting stops, and nothing happens* Dandruff: *observes a nearby tree, which looks strangely like a gigantic version of the urchin creatures* *so it looks more like a giant spiky thing covered in leaves* Zag: Hmm... *walks around the camp, pacing, looking into pods at sleeping soldiers, soldiers cleaning their guns, and soldiers playing gambling games with each other in dimly lit pods* *To Dandruff' s surprise, one of it's branches moves to point at him, and releases a puff of glowing dust into his face* Dandruff: *coughs for a few seconds and then falls asleep* *The branch snaps into it's original position* Dandruff: zzzz *On the ground, a huge monster looks up at them and seems to be studying them, and they see it's face slowly start to peel and show muscle tissue and bone, and it has no eyes, very similarly to the infected Irkens aboard the space station* *The monster walks away before anyone notices Mie: *Looks at the suddenly sleeping Dandruff, confused, then shrugs and turns back* Dandruff: ZZZZ- *all of the sudden, a large snapping noise is heard, and huge wooden pillars fly up from the ground and in from either side of the platform, smashing its makeshift frame to pieces and sending Irkens flying* Zag: Aah! *jetpack turns on, stabilizing him in the air* Dandruff: *wakes up as he falls* Dandruff: *grabs a branch* Mie: *Slams into the ground, but rolls and gets back up* Delta: *hits the ground and immediately rolls over his shoulder to prevent injury* *All of the non-armored Irkens are now dead from the fall down, and some armored Irkens were crushed to death by debris Dandruff: *swings and lets go, landing lightly by Mie* Mie: *Tries looking around to find what caused it* Delta: We lost half of the remaining troops, commander. The cause of the incident was a primitive spring loaded mechanism... We are not alone on this planet. Mie: That's alarming, and since they know we're here...Only thing to do now is find out what it is and/or how to deal with it for now. Dandruff: *gets out his sniper and looks around* Zag: *lands on the ground* Yeah, let's hurry up with that before they kill more of us... Zag: Not a very friendly greeting, let's be honest... Dandruff: *is still looking around* Mie: Alright..*Starts looking around trees specifically, then* They seem to be, mostly likely natives...and since they couldn't possibly know who or what we are, extremely territorial Delta: *looks closely at one of the ram mechanisms, scanning it* I'd say that the species is mammalian, but not advanced past Paleolithic stone tools. Category:Roleplays Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Season 2 Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon